disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's Birthday Party
Mickey's Birthday Party is a 1942 Mickey Mouse short. Plot Minnie and the gang throw a surprise birthday party for Mickey. Shortly after, Minnie secretly assigns Goofy to bake a cake for Mickey. In the meantime, everyone else keeps Mickey occupied with playing music and dancing. After several unsuccessful attempts at baking a cake, Goofy buys a cake instead. When the cake is ready, everyone sings the birthday song, with Goofy arriving with the cake. Goofy, being his clumsy self, trips and accidentally throws the cake on Mickey, who smiles regardless. Characters *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Walt Disney) *Minnie Mouse (voiced by Thelma Boardman) *Donald Duck (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Goofy (voiced by Pinto Colvig) *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow (voiced by Elvia Allman) *Clara Cluck (voiced by Florence Gill) Trivia *This animated short is a spiritual remake of the 1931 short, The Birthday Party. *Two scenes from this short were recycled from previous shorts: **The animation of Minnie putting on lipstick and fixing her hair is recycled from Mickey's Surprise Party. **The animation of Goofy sniffing the cake's aroma in the oven is recycled from The Little Whirlwind, but with Goofy in place of Minnie. *Pluto makes a cameo appearance in the poster, but not in the actual short. Releases Television * Disneyland, episode #4.24: "Four Tales on a Mouse" * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, episode #15.11: "The Mickey Mouse Anniversary Show" * The Mouse Factory, episode #2.26: "Dancing" * The New Mickey Mouse Club, April 21, 1977 * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #16 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #40 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.39: "Minnie Mouse" * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.59: "Clarabelle and Horace" * Have a Laugh!, episode #56 Home video * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Here's Mickey! (VHS) * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Here's Mickey! / Here's Pluto! (Laserdisc) * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Volume 2 (DVD) * Celebrating Mickey (Blu-ray) Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short version due to time constraints: *Minnie putting a tablecloth on Clara, followed by Donald getting up on top and hiding by disguising himself as a lamp. *Minnie putting on lipstick and adjusting her bow and dress before opening the door. *Mickey telling everyone, "Gee, gang, thanks." *Donald telling Mickey, who's at the organ, "How about a little boogie woogie, Mickey?", and Mickey testing some of the keys. *Mickey's dance number is shortened significantly. *Goofy dancing to the organ number with a dummy. *All scenes with everyone in the living room dancing. *Goofy's second attempt at baking the cake. *Goofy turning off the idea bulb before leaving. *Clara accidentally tossing Donald up into a chandelier. Gallery Mickey's Birthday Party.jpg|Mickey's friends shown dancing. 34005.jpg 34006.jpg 34007.jpg 34008.jpg 34009.jpg 34010.jpg 34011.jpg 34012.jpg 34013.jpg 34014.jpg tve19052-19420207-1006.jpg tve27383-19420207-1006.jpg tve31611-19420207-1006.jpg tve71593-19420207-1006.jpg tve79878-19420207-1006.jpg Mickey's Birthday Party Spook.jpg Mickey's Birthday Party Hanging.jpg Mickey's Birthday Party Surprise.jpg Mickey's Birthday Party Hat.jpg Mickey's Birthday Party Live Dance.jpg Mickey's Birthday Party Pose.jpg Tumblr ly9lhwMMGb1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr ly9kzjjL9l1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr ly9kzjjL9l1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr ndzcg3O2VW1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1942-anniverssaire-05.jpg 1942-anniverssaire-04.jpg 1942-anniverssaire-03.jpg 1942-anniverssaire-02.jpg Tumblr ni6t0qUCEW1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Mickey_s_Birthday_Party.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:Birthday productions Category:1942 shorts Category:Remakes